


The Darkness

by wesel



Category: Boogiepop Phantom, boogiepop and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesel/pseuds/wesel
Summary: posting this for myself so i can plan the fic out a bit more.A new darkness has appeared inside people. Kei Niitoki keeps seeing a girl no-one else can see. The girl in question was Yumi/Kumori Matsushita, a second year that had also been the president of the discipline committee two years prior before her death. Matsushita explains to Niitoki that she is the only thing left of what Matsushita once was, that is, the darkness. She says that she is the darkness that is left after everything ends, and the darkness within people that never leaves. Niitoki begins to search for boogiepop, certain that The new entity calling itself the darkness is surely here to bring some evil in the world.





	The Darkness

synopsis. 

A new darkness has appeared inside people. Niitoki kei keeps seeing a girl no-one else can see. The girl in question was Matsushita Yumi/Kumori, a second year that had also been the president of the discipline committee two years prior before her death. Matsushita explains to Niitoki that she is the only thing left of what Matsushita once was, that is, the darkness. She says that she is the darkness that is left after everything ends, and the darkness within people that never leaves, she only appears when people have a darkness they wont acknowledge. Niitoki begins to search for boogiepop, certain that The new entity calling itself the darkness is surely here to bring some evil in the world.   
However Niitoki cannot find boogiepop anywhere. In a more desperate attempt she tries to befriend Miyashita Tōka to keep a closer eye on her, just in case boogiepop appears. Explaining the situation to Kirima Nagi, Kirima suggests that perhaps The Darkness does not endanger the world, and so boogiepop has no reason to appear.

Meanwhile spies from the Towa organisation that have been keeping an eye on Miyashita's school have caught wind of this entity called The Darkness. They want to find her and use her power, 'Dark Days' to bring their enemies into darkness. 

bleh im too tired to finish writing this. i want to write a good mystery with some interesting themes but, how.


End file.
